1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to an organic light emitting diode display having a short detecting circuit and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display having a short detecting circuit capable of detecting whether power source lines are shorted before a DC-DC converter is driven to prevent the power source lines from being damaged by the short and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, various flat panel displays having reduce weight and volume as compared to cathode ray tubes (CRT) have been developed. Flat panel technologies include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays. The organic light emitting diode displays display images using organic light emitting diodes that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting diode display has high response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
In general, an OLED display may be a passive matrix type OLED display (PMOLED) or an active matrix type OLED display (AMOLED) according to a method of driving the OLED display. The AMOLED includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, a plurality of power source lines, and a plurality of pixels coupled to the above lines and arranged in the form of a matrix. In such an organic light emitting diode display, a DC-DC converter for generating power voltages required for driving the pixels by increasing or reducing the voltage of an external power source is provided. The DC-DC converter supplies the generated power voltages to the pixels that display an image through power source lines. However, the power source lines may be shorted due to defect during manufacturing or breakdown during use. In the case where short is generated, when the DC-DC converter is driven, additional damage such as pixel defect may be generated.